doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles/PPGD storyline
Bubbles' story This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. Bubbles moved along with her sisters to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary. After they had a fight with Dexter they were called by Jack, who said that since it was their first day he would slip it through his fingers. Bubbles met there a dog called Courage and immediately became friends with him. She took him outside when suddenly she got attacked by the Dread Dragon. Courage called for help and the girls defeated the monster eventually with some help from Jack. Later Bubbles also seemed to became "friends" with Mandy. Bubbles wasn't seen for a while in the story until after the defeat of Mandark. Bubbles was in school always hanging around with her friends Mandy and Gaz and also went to the beach with them. She also joined the dance group in school to become as good in dancing as Olga. During the performance at the science fair she was about to dance when suddenly GIR intruded. Jenny tried to stop him but GIR put a weird machine on her head and Jenny became the portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. The invasion began and the girls were battling the Cluster crowd. Bubbles tried to save Olga from one of the Darkstar Councils but got hit by Bell and was knocked out. Bubbles went further with evacuating the people on the science fair. Bubbles and Courage were having a hard time trying to get the door to the safe room to open, since the scientists said they needed someone with a serious amount of muscle and Bubbles is the only one left that has super strength that can do it. When Courage kicked the door and injured his foot Bubbles quickly kicked the door herself and knocked it down because of the door causing Courage's injury. Bubbles looked inside the safe room and saw all of The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's equipment that the Professor kept in storage, even Dynamo. Bubbles was telling the people to get inside the safe room and Olga wanted to ask Bubbles a favor, but Bubbles was thinking too much about Dexter to respond to Olga's hand in need. Bubbles started to pay attention and started screaming out to Olga. Olga wanted her to go and get Dexter, but Dexter came to her first and told her that they have a serious problem that needs to be taken care of. Bubbles was told by Dexter that he can't keep fighting off the monster and that they need to get the safe room door closed now. Bubbles was having trouble closing the door after she kicked it open, but then the Professor helped her by activating Dynamo. The Cluster monster tried to get in by infecting Dynamo with a virus, which led the Professor to shut her down for a cold boot-up. Bubbles is now the only one responsible for keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. She was seem using her laser eyes to keep Cluster monster away with Courage. Later, although they were relieved that the Cluster monster fled in fear of the explosion, she became very sad when not only she and the others are going to be demolished by the explosion, but also because her sisters had failed to diffuse the bomb and might have died. Category:Storyline